There are many applications where a hose is used to transport a fluid. Typically, the hose is connected to an end fitting by crimping a portion of the end fitting over the hose. The end fitting includes an inner portion interposed within the hose and an outer portion defining an outer surface that is crimped into a binding engagement with the hose. A force is transmitted through the outer surface to plastically deform the outer portion. Prior art crimp machines that are adjustable for a range of fitting outer surface diameters typically include multiple dies with a consistent outer diameter for mating with the crimp machine and a different inner diameter for mating with the different outer surface diameters. A practical range of outer surface fitting diameters are accommodated with a single die outer diameter, as each die must have a minimum thickness, or distance between the outer diameter and the inner diameter, and each die has a practical maximum thickness.
Therefore, a drawback to typical crimp machines is that a limited range of fitting sizes may be crimped. In order to accommodate fittings of a size that is greater than the practical size for a given crimp machine, a portion of the crimp machine that mates with the die outer diameter may be adjustable to accommodate a range of sizes of die outer diameters. This adjustability has not been easily incorporated into prior art crimp machines mainly due to the compactness of the machines that affords limited space to provide for adjustment. While a crimp machine that is intended for only a narrow range of fitting diameters may not require this adjustability, the need to crimp fittings of a wide range of fitting diameters while readily adjusting a crimp machine for the different fitting diameters has not been met by the prior art.